Electrosurgical therapy has been used in medicine for the treatment of undesirable tissue, such as, for example, diseased tissue, cancer, malignant and benign tumors, masses, lesions, and other abnormal tissue growths. Devices, systems, and methods for conventional ablation therapies may include electrical ablation therapies, such as, for example, high temperature thermal therapies including, focused ultrasound ablation, radiofrequency (RF) ablation, and interstitial laser coagulation, chemical therapies in which chemical agents are injected into the undesirable tissue to cause ablation, surgical excision, cryotherapy, radiation, photodynamic therapy, micrographic surgery, topical treatments with 5-fluorouracil, and laser ablation. Conventional electrical ablation therapies may suffer from some of the following limitations: cost, length of recovery, and extraordinary pain inflicted on the patient. In particular, one drawback of conventional electrical ablation therapies may be any permanent damage to healthy tissue surrounding the undesirable tissue due to detrimental thermal effects resulting from exposing the tissue to thermal energy generated by the electrical ablation device. For example, permanent damage to surrounding healthy tissue may occur when using high temperature thermal therapies to expose undesirable tissue to electric potentials sufficient to cause cell necrosis. Accordingly, electrosurgical devices, systems, and methods for the treatment of undesirable tissue having reduced or no detrimental thermal effects to surrounding healthy tissue are desirable.